


Sad Song

by ButterCuppi



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Death, Do not read if you don't want a death, I want to trigger you, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterCuppi/pseuds/ButterCuppi
Summary: Lumine and Kody go out to hang out only to be met by an unfortunate event





	Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, major character death and a theory of what the note says that Lumine wrote

Kody's POV

I was sitting in the couch with Lumine, Lumine was keeping himself busy as he tried to play a game of mine, while I searched stuff up on the internet. 

In all, nothing interesting has happened, the werewolf that attacked us was a year ago, nothing happened since, other than Calla becoming friends with Lumine, in witch I wonder... How the hell did it happen!!!!

None the less everything was peaceful. I sighed and got up, putting my phone away before going to make macaroons.

Now, believe me when I say, i have this feeling something is gonna happen, not a good something though. I heard the sounds of footsteps entering the room, i looked over at my dad -Aiden- and Elena. Elena's expression was the same, nut as she glanced at me, there was a hint of sorrow in her eyes. Does she feel bad? For who?

My dad looked at me, a small smile on his face, "Kody, how about you and Lumine go somewhere together, like the arcade or park?" He asked, I sighed and nodded, getting up and leaving to go grab Lumine.

As I got back to Lumine, i was met by an excited (No that that type you dirty minders) Lumine, guess he heard. "We going to the park?" He asked, his voice cracking a tiny bit. Him being a werewolf and all, i didn't really expect this from him, especially now.

I nodded softly in response as he quickly got up And dashed out the door, as if he was a puppy that wanted to go play outside. Cute.

{AN: okay, so stuff now gets weird here, no, not a death yet... And this is followed by an timeskip}

~Tiiiiimmmeeee skiiiippppie~

We were now at the part, eating popsicles, Mine was blue while his was green... wait what? Okay, I'm coming clean now, Me and Lumine now grown attached, we were like siblings, Witch was nice, Us being able to actually get along was a dream come true for Lumine. 

We kept eating our popsicles, letting the sun beat down on us, i swear it hates us. 

"Hey, Kody," Lumine said, getting my attention. "Hmm?" I hummed, looking at him. He pointed to the arcade across the street, "Wanna play some games?" He asked, i nodded before being pulled away, dropping my popsicle while in the process.

Lumine's POV

I dragged Kody to the arcade, but before we went in, since that don't allow good because of safety reasons, i threw my popsicle away, aiming for the garbage can but I hinted some lady on the head. "Sorry!" I said quickly before scattering inside, Kody following behind. Inside was magnificent, it was fallen with video games, like Sanic, Super Borioto bros, etc ect.

My eyes had stars in them as a checked put all the games, rambling, they even had Chinpokomon! (If you known the reference, congratulations, you win nothing!) 

We played a few games, enjoying our time there!

Soon after, We eventually left, it was early afternoon at this time, and we decided to go explore the woods. It was peaceful, the birds tweeting, the sun shining on our surroundings, including ourselves, it was peaceful and nice. We kept walking, chatting about some stuff here and there.

"So, what was in like in terranevo?" Kody asked. I smiled. "Good, but cold. Everyone was somewhat nice there W hitch was comforting!" I said happily.

Okay, you might have guessed this already but I have developed feelings for Kody, strong ones too, at first I didn't know what it was until I asked Aiden about it...

~Flashback~

I was on my bed, playing with the necklace I had, thoughts racing in my mind, i always felt weird around Kody, like something was pulling me to him. Kody was still in the hospital, and it was quite boring here.

I looked out the window, staring the the currently crescent moon, it was only 9:18 Pm, no sound was heard but I could tell that they were up still. I sighed and stood up, walking out of my room and looking around for Aiden.

While in the process of that, thoughts clouded my mind. And all the thoughts were of kody. Is Kody okay. Will he be alive. How long is he gonna be in there four? I was soon snapped out of my thoughts as I bumped into someone, and that someone was the guy I was looking for. Aiden.

"Lumine? Your up late?" Aiden said, indicating that I should've been asleep. "I-I'm sorry, but I was to ask you something... in private." I said, my ears flattened as my tail went between my legs. Aiden nodded, a smile on his face like usual.n"Of course Lunine!" He said, cheerful and he took me to his office, he sat down at his desk while I sat o  the chair across from him. The room had a scent of lavender and everything was peaceful, the lights were off as the moonlight reflected into the office.

"So, what did you want to ask?" He asked, looking at me. My face heating up a tiny bit as I tugged the hem of my shirt. Now that I think about it, it was embarrassing to ask someone this, but I should know what the feeling is called. 

"W-well," I started, stuttering. "Do you ever get that feeling, that your being pulled to someone... or that my feel heavy or light hearted when your with someone, then you feel like you ave butterflies in your stomach?" I asked, not sure how to even describe it. "D-do you know what it is...?

Aiden nodded, a smile on his face. "Of course, everyone gets that some point in life, it's romantic interactions, love, Romance!" He said cheerfully. I wasn't completely dumb, The feeling is new to me, but now that he said it, it's what happens most of the time in comics. 

"Who's the lucky girl?" Aiden asked, looking at me. Girls!?! I never had any linings to them, not as the way most males do. Should I tell him the truth? "Well... it's not really a girl..." I mummbled, my face burning up from the embarrassment.  

Aiden chuckled. "Its okay if you don't want to say, I can tell your getting uncomfortable." He said cheerfully as I nodded, we said our good night's as I left the office. 

~End of flashback~

I smiled as we walked to the forest, smiling softly as we looked around, Our footsteps were calm and silent, making a sound every once in a while. I soon caught a drift, a scent of someone, someone unfamiliar, we managed to make our way to the manon, or at least in the area. Right then, crows flewmby, along with a few other birds...something is wrong.

Aiden's POV

I watched as Elena walk into my office, her face as plain as ever. 

"Ah, Elena, good to see you again!" I said cheerfully, Watching her sit down across from me. "It has been a while, i am glad that you killed that wolf but..." Elena trailed off. This isn't good. "I had a vision, one of Kody and Lumine... it's bad." She said.

"I figured tha-" Before I could finish the crows came in, flew over, they looked like they were in a panic. "What is wrong?" I asked the crows, a serious tone on my voice. "Lumine, Kody! They're in trouble. Intruder in the woods! Dangerous!" One of the many crows said. I looked at Elena, she stared at me, with the 'its coming true' expression on her face. Immediately, i dashed off, going to save them with the crows leading the way.

Lumine's POV

I growled slowly as I sniffed the air, figuring out where the scent was coming from, I was now in my werewolf form, Keeping Kody safe as I circle him, protecting him from anyone and anything. Soon, i heard a growled from the distance, i turned my head into the direction, seeing an hunter walk into view, three were dogs following them. the were dogs were the height of actual were dogs. I growled lowly, Glancing at Kody. "Run somewhere..." I said quietly, earning a nod from Kody and watching him run away. I looked at the group and glared. 

And In an instant, the were dogs came running, one of them jumped onto me, bitting my neck while another bit my leg, both of the earning earned a yelp from me. Without noticing, the last dog jumped on me from behind and began bitting me on the scruff, drawing blood, i winced in pain before grabbing one dog with my teeth, throwing him away, i kept doing the same thing to the other two. The fight continued until they were worn out, i looked at the hunters by their scent, they were a threat, i growled lowly and began running to them before feeling a sharp pain in my chest, well, close by my chest, it was more likely on my stomach. Bullet, but I shouldn't hurt this much right? Well, that Hunter had an modified werewolf bullet, one's that can kill a werewolf, slowly. I sneakily fell to the ground, transforming back my my human form, everything was bloody, i watched as the hunter and dogs left the scene. Guess he didn't care about the black market. I stayed on my side, to weak to even get up. 

My vision was getting blurry for a few seconds every now and then. "Lumine!" A voice said in the distance. Kody. I listened closely as I heard his foot steps come closer to the point where he stopped, there was a following thud indicating that he fell to his knee's. I felt him turn my body over, so my back was on the ground. I looked at kody, who was fighting back tears. A small smile crept to my face. "H-hey... Remember t-that note..." I said weakly, he nodded. "S-search up the trans...lation." I replied back, placing my hand on his cheek. "A-and stay safe..." I said, my voice calm and soothing. I closed my eyes as I felt him keep my hand on this cheek by shrugging his shoulders. My heart bet slowly down by each passing second. The last words i heard from him were "I love you Lumine!" Witch earned a soft smile before everything stopped.

Kody's POV

I held Lumine's lifeless body close, tears clouding my eyes, a fee terms dropped down my cheek and onto Lumine. 

I herd footsteps behind me. Turning my head back to see my dad standing there. "Kody? What happened?" He asked. I frowed, letting the lifeless hand fall way from my cheek. "Lumine is... Gone..."

~Timeskip~

Its been at least a month since Lumine's death, I was with my father as he drove into town to go look for someone. I was on my phone, looking at the note Lumine wrote which I had to translate. I took a picture of it and went on a app that can translate a writing on a picture into any language. And as soon as I saw what it said, I smiled a tiny bit but frowned when my dad stopped the car. We got out and I went to find an game store, at least one that is opened since it was late night. To no luck, I was lost. I looked around before seeing a figure by a house, sleeping. I shook my head, seeing as they looked like Lumine. I decided to walk over. I knelt down. "Hey?" I said, trying to wake them up, they didn't. "Hey?" I said. But when he didn't wake up a raised my voice. "Hey!" That some him up. And then it begins from Day 1...

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry go the deaths I will make an happy one to mark up for the death... but did I trigger you


End file.
